The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Often
by Meri Winner
Summary: The Gundam Guys are sent to alternative worlds. In their PJ's. And are attacked by a rather large white tiger. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often

**The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW. *sniffle***

*THUD*

"Relena...mmm..." Heero happily snoozed, unaware of his lack of a bed.

"Oh Kami-san! Ow! My butt!" Quatre said, slowly rising to his feet. He woke Trowa, who had fallen on Duo somehow. "Trowa? Where are we?" He shrugged in response. Duo was somehow still asleep.

"Injustice! What's going on? I bet that woman had something to do with this!" Wufei yelled, waking Heero up with a grunt.

"Duo! Duo please wake up!" Quatre yelled in his ear.

"Let me handle this," Heero said bluntly.

"Umm, okay."

*bang* Heero shot his guns, one right beside each of Duo's ears. He shot up, screaming, "I want my Anaconda!" or something like that. The guys, still in their PJ's, looked at their surroundings.

Heero's shot had woken another 5 guys up. "What was that?" Ryo asked the other 4. Mia and Yuli looked out the window. White Blaze was even more antsy that usual, nervously staring at the woods. He let out a fierce growl and ran off.

"Oh man! White Blaze left again! Let's catch him soon; I don't want to miss any of Mia's cooking!"

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure we'll have him back soon," Sai told Kento in his accent. (I love the accent!)

"Let's go!" Sage said. The others went to subarmor and followed the blonde.

"Eeep!" Duo squeaked, seeing a very angry tiger. Trowa just calmly walked up to the animal and held his hand towards it. It sniffed his hand, then licked it, rubbing against Trowa.

"Over here!" a rough male voice called. Ryo and the 4 Ronins ran into the clearing only to see their guardian being given a tummy rubdown by some guy with a unibang. They thought it could be a Netherworld trap, so they changed to full armor.

"Cool!" Duo yell and ran up to the closest one. "Who are you and where'd you get the cool suit?"

"I'm Rowen, this is one of the 9 armors, and I'm a Ronin Warrior. Who...or what...are you?" he replied.

"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. These are my buddies Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and the sulky one leaning on the tree is Wufei.

"Injustice! How dare you call me sulky!" Wufei screamed as he pulled his katana out of its sheath and chased Duo. Duo's high sugar intake kept him far enough away Wufei finally gave up.

"These are Ryo, Sage, Sai, and Kento. And that-" he said, pointing to the tiger, who was being pet by Trowa and Quatre now, "is White Blaze."

"Nice to meet you," Quatre said, offering his hand.

"I think it's safe now you guys," Sage said to the others, who changed back to subarmor.

"That's soooooo cool!" Duo said again. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Would you like to come with us? Mia's making an Independence Day barbecue," Rowen offered.

"Thank you very much," Quatre replied. Duo yelled 'FOOD!' and they left. When they arrived at the house, Mia burst out in laughter at the sight of our guys in their brightly colored Gundam pajamas. 

"Sure *giggle* I'll fix them some! *giggle*" She sat down but laughed so hard, she fell on the floor. Heero "Hnn"d, Wufei muttered something about women, Trowa stared blankly at a wall, Duo and Kento sat at the table chanting "Food" while noisily beating silverware on the table, and Quatre and Ryo bent to help Mia back up.

*ZAP*


	2. Outa my room!

The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often- Ch. 2

**The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I already told you!**

*THUD*

*snore* Kitty-koi... mmm... kitty..."

The others burst out laughing as Quatre turned a deep crimson. "Mer... Mer-bear... Wake up," he cooed gently as the boys collapsed, barely able to breathe.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. "What the... Where did... When... Did I summon you?"

"No. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Quatre asked.

"Uh-uh. What's up guys?" They told me their tale. Thanks to Duo's interrupting, Wufei's acting out the armor transformation, Heero's glares, and Trowa's snoring, it took a while.

"What time is it?" Trowa asked quietly when Quatre finished.

"It's 11 am." I looked at my calendar, a very awesome picture of Trowa on the top. "It's the 4th of July! Time to break out the fireworks!"

"The day and time hasn't changed, but we keep moving from world to world without notice," Heero murmured.

"I know!"

"Know what Mer?" I began singing a sand song in Arabic. Sand from my flower pot began to swirl and transformed into 5 wristbands. I snapped one onto each boy. "They look nice angel, but what do they do?" Quatre asked.

"They monitor your movements so I can follow you," I explained. Duo, who had been playing Side Story: Rise From the Ashes on my Dreamcast, accidentally knocked a controller off the tall cabinet.

"Laura!"

"Oh no! It's my mom! Quick! Hide or something! She's coming this way!" I whispered.

"Laura!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you okay?" She walked in the door. "I thought I heard something fa... What happened to your bed?"

I glanced back at my bed, which was a foot taller than it should be. "Umm... pillows?"

"Okay. Bye dear."

"Bye!" She left, and I closed the door. "Hey guys, the coast is clear."

She opened it again as they dove for cover. "Oh by the way, don't forget 2 of your friends are coming over today!"

"_Okay mom. Goodbye._" She left and I shut the door again. *doorbell rings*

"Laura!"

"It's _Mer. _Call me _Mer_."

"Okay _Mer_, they're here!"

"Thanks!" (mumbled: No kidding? I didn't hear, even thought the front door is on the other side of my wall.) "AnacondaAngelGurlHeysuplet'sgothiswayplease..." I said as I shoved them to my room.

"HEERO! DUO! YAY!" Anaconda screamed.

"UMM... YEAH! MY NEW GUNDAM POSTER'S PRETTY COOL..." I yelled.

"...?..."

(whispered) "I can't let my parents catch on. If she does, I can't write anymore. My parents can hardly stand the fact I go to a co-ed high school! I they knew I had these 5 hotties here, they'd kill me!"

"Who are those guys? And who's the one with the long brown bangs? He's HOT." Anaconda stared at Angel Gurl.

"You'll have to excuse her; she's not a big anime fan."

*crickets* "Oh."

"Angel Gurl, his name is Trowa. The braid boy is Duo, the guy with the guns is Heero (they're Anaconda's), the guy ranting about women is Wufei (he's Blue Jaguar's) and the blonde hottie is Quatre (he's mine! ^.^)" I pulled a plothole from my pants pocket. "Speaking of BJ, here she is!" Blue Jaguar, in her Wufei PJ's, slowly staggered out.

"Angel?"

"What, Kitty?"

"Could we get some normal clothes on?" Quatre asked.

"Umm... anyone for a mall trip?"

"I am!" the girls yelled.

"Okay! Let's g-"

"Wait. If you can make stuff from sand, how come you can't make us clothes?" Heero asked.

"Cause the mall's more fun?" I said hopefully. Heero pulled out his gun.

"Could you please make us some new clothes?" Quatre cooed.

"Umm..."

"Pweeeeezeeee?" he asked, giving my puppy eyes and making his bottom lip quiver.

"Oh, alright. But don't complain about your outfits!"

"Okay. Anything to get away from fangirls," Heero replied emphatically.

"Except THIS fangirl," Duo said as Anaconda cuddled and played with his hair.

"Clothes, woman. The clothes. Where are they?" Wufei demanded.

*sigh* "Alright. Here we go." I began chanting a sand song in Arabic and Japanese. Slowly, 5 suits made of a pair of long pants (khakis for Kitty, of course =^.^=) and a shirt with their Gundam on the back materialized on the guys. "Happy now?"

"Nataku!" Wufei cried as he tried to hug the back of his shirt.

"Mer?"

"Hmm? Oh sure BJ!" I chanted another and transferred the Nataku on Wufei's shirt to BJ's shirt's front. He hugged BJ, who gave me a thumbs up.

***Zap***


	3. The Grappler Effect

The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often- Ch. 3

The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? This is so degrading! I don't own GW or any other series. Waaaaaahh! I'm going to my room!

*THUD*

"Rowr!" A girl with incredibly long ears growled.

"Easy, Aesha," a girl clad in spandex said from a large tube.

"Where the heck are we?" Angel Gurl asked.

"I've seen this before!" I cried, realizing where we were.

"Details woman."

"Chill Wufei. I'll get to that," I said, running up to Jim and Melfina. "You're my 2 favorite characters! The Outlaw Star looks soooooo much cooler in person!"

*crickets* "...?..." The guys stared blankly at the four of us, who were chatting with our favs. 

"Stupid woman," Wufei said under his breath. "Woman! Who are... they... and where are we?"

"We're in teh advanced grappler ship, the Outlaw Star. This is Jim, Melfina, Gene, Aesha, Twilight Suzuka, and the smartest ship ever, Gilliam"

"Thank you, miss," the machine replied. Suzuka was still threatened by our presence, and had her very large and very heavy stick out. (AN- Anyone know what that's called?) Wufei took this as a challenge and pulled out his katana. Wufei totally underestimated her and was being thrashed when I noticed BJ worried.

*sigh* I snapped my fingers and fastened their weapons to the ceiling.

"Foolish woman! I was winning!" Wufei yelled as he staggered up to BJ and me.

"I just saved your butt! Shush or I'll make your mouth disappear again." Still grumbling, he walked to Blue Jaguar, who hugged him and told him he'd win next time.

"Hey look!" Duo yelled, knocking on the tube. "Babe under glass!" Anaconda stood up, eyes spark-

***ZAP***


End file.
